The aim of this study is a) study the role of glucose per se and of physiological concentrations of insulin and glucagon on hepatic glycogen synthesis and turnover as well as the pathways by which glucogen is synthesized and b) to investigate the effect of prediabetic, non insulin dependent and insulin dependent diabetic humans of insulin sensitivity of hepatic glycogen synthesis. We have performed 25 studies all without incident.